One Last Wish
by Cosmo fishy
Summary: When Vicky discovers Timmy has fairies, he makes a deal with Jorgen that he'll do anything to keep them.
1. Leaving Again

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi! Well, I should probably explain this fic a little before I begin. This all came from a dream I had about a week ago at a friend's cabin. Why I was dreaming about cartoons, I'll never know. At the end of the fic, I'll need a vote. I can easily do two different versions of this story. I can keep it all Fairly Odd Parents, or I can do a cross over. Either way is going to be lots of fun. But, I'll make you read it before you decide. So, there's a little bit of involvement from the section!  
  
Another thing I need to warn you about is that I'm crazy. I have yet to figure out if it's in a bad way, or a good way. Well, roughly around a year and a half ago (or something like that) two of my friends and I started going around town ghost hunting. I suppose that's what I get for working in a haunted library for nearly 3 years. The great Bobbins worked in the same place, so I'm not going crazy. He knows more about that library then I do. I suppose between watching Fairly Odd Parents way too much, I ended up having a paranormal dream crossover thingy. So, of course I just had to write it   
  
That will explain the paranormal involvement later on. Not to mention, both Aki and I live in haunted houses. That doesn't help. Then again, we're so used to it by now, we're hardly fazed when creepy things happen. We have lots of stories! And pictures! Well, of orbs at least. We're tired of orbs.... And don't worry! We don't do anything stupidier then going into a graveyard late at night! Usually....  
  
**One Last Wish**  
  
_Chapter 1  
_ Timmy Tuner sighed as he stared out the window. He was sitting on his bed, and sighed. "This is so boring. Why can't anything interesting happen around here?"  
"Look! I spy bird!" Cosmo shouted as he joined Timmy at the window and pointed.   
"Cosmo," Wanda said, in a warning tone. She ignored him as she turned her attention towards her god child. "Timmy, is something bothering you?"  
"No. Just bored." He replied, watching the bird that Cosmo pointed at fly away.  
"Oh Tommy!" The familiar voice of his dad rang outside his door. "Guess what!?"  
The two fairies vanished instantly, and returned as their goldfish forms. The one rule that went with having fairy godparents was that no one was allowed to know about their existence. Timmy had managed to keep both Cosmo and Wanda for over a year. Not many children were able to keep their fairies, due to exposing them. Afterwards, they lost all memory of ever having them and returned to their normal lives. Without them, his life would be miserable.   
Timmy jumped off his bed, and waited for his dad to enter. The door flung open, and both his parents were standing in front of it. "What?"  
"Your mom and I are going to be gone for a few days. We're staying in a cabin in the mountains!"  
"Really!?" Timmy replied, excitedly. Finally, they were going on a family vacation.   
"Yes, your father and I need to spend some quality time together." His mother added, in her usually happy tone.   
"So we called up Vicky to baby-sit for the weekend!"   
Timmy lost his excitement immediately. "Vicky? Can't I come too?"  
"Sorry Timmy, this is a weekend just for your dad and I. We'll be back late on Sunday. Vicky said she'd stay the weekend with you, so you wouldn't be alone." His mom said.  
"All we had to do was offer her a lot of money! You two should have fun this weekend!"   
"What! Alone with Vicky!? For three days!?"  
"See, he's all ready excited for the weekend! We should go and finish packing." His dad suggested.  
"That's right. We'll be leaving within the hour."   
"Bye Timmy!" They said in unison, as they walked down the hallway, closing the door behind them.   
"This stinks!" Timmy yelled allowed, pacing back towards his bed.   
The two goldfish appeared as fairies again, and stared at him.   
"Timmy," Cosmo began. "You at least have us. What's the worst Vicky can do?"  
"Anything's possible with Vicky. She's been baby sitting me for as long as I can remember. my parents don't trust me enough to be alone, or go with them to the cabin!" He said, frustrated.  
"Well, as long as you have us, we'll be sure to enlighten this weekend as much as possible." Wanda stated.

I apologize for the short chapter. I need to know the vote before I continue it. This can go one of two ways. The original dream considted of Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and of course, the Fairly Odd Parents. Eventually, Timmy winds up at a haunted castle (but that's all I'm saying for now! ). I have no idea how Jimmy got there actually, he just kind of appeared. I could keep it strictly FOP. Then I can have a scared little boy in the castle all alone. Tormenting Timmy is fun. If I added in Danny Phantom, I could use the ghosts there, and make it interesting. Or, I could add Jimmy in there too. Although, he may be kind of useless... So, it's your choice Depending on how you answer will determine the direction of this fic.  
  
And the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will go up And if anyone has ghost stories, I may be able to use them in this fic. Even though between Aki, Bobbins, and I, we have enough stories to last a life time. Please email me at Ideas are good Bai!


	2. Make a Wish!

Sorry that update took so long. This chapter really really hated me. I'm still not entirely happy where it's going, but I figured it works. The original plan was to have one long chapter, but it didn't work. So, this will be broken up into two.  
  
On a bit of the side note, I appreciate the people who participated in the vote! It looks like it was 3 to 2, and this will be a strictly FOP fic. Let the tormenting begin! This chapter may be lame, but please bear with it! And I have word back! With a spell checker! YAY spell checker!!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
"Timmy! Vicky should be here shortly! Come downstairs!"  
Timmy cringed as he heard his mother call his name. "Why can't they trust me?"  
"Because you're only a 10-year-old boy." Wanda replied as she floated above him. "They're just worried about leaving you alone."  
"But leaving me alone with Vicky?"  
"It could be worse. You could be over at Vicky's house." Cosmo commented.  
"Timmy!" His mother called again.  
Timmy sighed as he opened his door. This was going to be a long weekend. He headed down the stairs to the living room. "Mom, can't I stay over at Chester or AJ's for the weekend?"  
"We've all ready scheduled Vicky." His mother said. "It'd be rude to cancel on such short noticed."  
On cue, the doorbell rang. Timmy watched as his mother opened enough. Vicky was carrying a bag strapped to her shoulder. In her hand was another duffle bag. "Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Vicky greeted innocently, eyeing Timmy.  
"Thanks for staying the weekend." His mom said, allowing her inside.  
Vicky stepped in and dropped her stuff on the floor. "No problem, anything for Timmy." She replied, patting him on the head.  
Timmy looked up helplessly at his parents. Either they were blind, or it was just him who saw the flash of evil in her eyes. He gulped.  
"We'd better get going if we want to make it to the mountains before dark!" His father said as he headed for the door.  
"Have fun kids!"  
"Bye Timmy, we love you." They both said in unison. "See you on Sunday."  
Timmy walked toward the window as they closed the door. Vicky stood behind him, and watched his parents leave. His parents waved at him as they backed out of the driveway and down the street.  
Vicky's eyes flashed as she smiled down at the 10-year-old boy. "Let's get a few things straight around here." She began. "This is going to be the easiest baby sitting job for me. I don't want to hear a sound from you until I call. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"You're learning. I have some shows I want to watch, if you disturb me, you will regret it. Now, to your room twerp!" She had yelled the last phrase.  
Timmy obeyed helplessly as he hurried upstairs. He was thankful she hadn't started assigning him to chores, or giving him death threats. At least, not yet. How long this was going to keep up, he had no idea.  
He stopped briefly at the top of the stairs, and glanced down. He saw Vicky heading towards the TV. Within moments, she had turned it on. She was distracted.  
"Hi Timmy!" Cosmo greeted him as he entered the room.  
Timmy closed the door to his room and leaned against it. He glanced up at Cosmo, who was floating in mid air. "My parents left."  
"And no evil Vicky? Usually she would be sending you around the house by now doing chores."  
"She's watching TV. If I make a sound, she won't be happy."  
"I'm sorry sport, is there anything we can do?" Wanda questioned worriedly.  
"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Cosmo answered cheerfully.  
"I don't know Cosmo..." Wanda began.  
Timmy thought about it for a moment. "I know! I wish I had my own TV again."  
"What about Vicky?" Wanda questioned, granting his wish. "Won't she hear you?"  
"Who says I need the volume up loud? I can still play my video games." He said as he pulled out his V-cube. "Besides, she's too busy watching her shows with the volume up loud."  
"You worry too much." Cosmo said, fly around Timmy. "Let's play a game!"  
  
**000000**  
  
**Saiya Woods & Kay-T-person:** Looks like no Danny Phantom cross over in this fic. Although, I may consider doing two versions of this if either of you are interested. I doubt it will be posted here, but once Akiko and I get up "The Fishbowl", maybe it will go there Well, once we convince Bobbins to do our web design anyways.  
  
**Hipkid727:** Yes, I know. I apologize for that first chapter. I hate starting things. Although once I get past this chapter, it should pick up in pace though. At least I hope...  
  
**What the G stands for:** Looks like you get your wish about keeping it FOP And thanks for catching the error! And if you update "Safe at your Hands" soon, maybe I'll buy you Mongolian grill at some point this week.  
  
**gods sent angels:** Glad you like it I'll be updating more often from here on out. Hope to see you in future reviews!  
  
**Forceuser3:** Thanks for the review! 


	3. Vicky?

Sorry this took so long. I've been working on my own book "Azra" The past week. Plus I had writers block Still not the best of chapters, but there's plot! YAY PLOT!!! And I have no idea how fast updates are going to come, since I get to go off to ISU next Wednesday and go to college -- Biology's going to destroy me. Well, at least it's not rocks this time Rocks are EVIILLLL. 

Q.O.T.M. Nothing to do, no hope of things getting better. Sound like Saturday nights at my house.

Browning points for who can guess the movie, and who says it!! And Akiko, you can't say anything.

**Chapter 3**

"No!" Timmy yelled just as Cosmo defeated him.

"Another win for the fairy!" He exclaimed excitedly as he flew up in the air. He began flying in circles. "And still none for the human!"

"Wanda, Cosmo's cheating."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Wanda sighed and shook her head. The two had been at it for nearly four hours. There was no sense in stopping the two from playing. They wouldn't listen to her anyways. She was watching from the comfort of Timmy's bed. "Are you two done playing yet?"

"Done? We're just getting started." Timmy replied, grabbing his controller. "I'm up for round two. Oh, Wanda, I wish we had some more soda's."

She waved her wand tiredly as another can of soda appeared next to him. He gladly picked it up and took a few sips. Cosmo grinned evilly at his godchild. He was on a roll at defeating Timmy at his own games.

* * *

Vicky glanced up at the ceiling. "What in the world is going on up there?"

She turned off the TV briefly and listened. There was a loud thud, and what sounded like some yelling. "I'm going to get that twerp." Vicky grumbled. How noisy could one kid be? He had no friends over. "But first-" She smiled evilly and turned back on the TV. "I'll sneak up on him."

Timmy was a strange kid. Ever since she began baby-sat him, strange things began happening. He was very obedient at first, and always listened to what he had to say. He made her an easy few bucks. She had heard him talking to himself in his room. Timmy _always_ carried those stupid goldfish everywhere.

There had also been several occasions where things seem to just 'magically' happen. The most vivid memory was the time he stayed over at her house. He had completely destroyed her house, and as soon as his parents came, it was back to normal. There was something going on, that much was obvious. She was determined to find out what it was.

Vicky headed quietly up the stairs, attempting not to make a sound. She froze as the stairs creaked. After a moment, she began hearing music. It was definitely coming from Timmy's room. The music sounded like a video game.

"Timmy, shouldn't you be worried about Vicky?" A feminine voice asked.

"Nah, she's probably downstairs watching whatever it is she wants to watch." Timmy replied.

"What he said." A third voice was heard.

"That was hours ago. She could be up to check on you any minute."

"Wanda, we'd hear her coming. It's not like she's standing outside my door."

"Let's play again! Let's play again! I can take you on any day!"

"Show off."

Timmy didn't have any friends over. If he did, she would know. And neither of the voices sounded like the kids that hung out with him. Come to think of it, he talked to a lot of things.

"Twerp!!" She yelled as she opened the door quickly. Timmy dropped his controller, as he turned around, shocked.

"V-Vicky!" He stared wide eyed at her.

"Um.. um... I didn't do it!!!" Cosmo said as he disappeared, and reappeared behind Timmy.

"What in the world..."

"Turner!" A loud voice boomed over head, one that Timmy knew all too well. "Your fairy godparents have been discovered. You know the rules," the giant purple book of 'Da Rules' appeared open. "You will loose your fairies."

"Well, I guess this is good bye..." Wanda said, somewhat in shock.

Cosmo grabbed hold of Timmy and began crying. "We'll never forget you!"

The book began to glow as Cosmo and Wanda began to be sucked in by the pull.

Timmy watched helplessly as his fairies began to disappear. They couldn't leave. He still needed them. They were more then just fairies; they were his best friends. "Wait! Jorgen, wait! I'll do anything!" He shouted. He had been around Jorgen for quite some time. They may have been brief, but he knew Jorgen was one who would reason with him.

The glow stopped as he stared down at the child. He could tell Timmy was panicked. "Turner, you know the rules. You've had your fairies for nearly two years, it'd time to give them up."

"Jorgen, they're more then just fairies to me. They're my best friends! If you take them away-"

"You will become a normal boy."

"Please, I'll do anything!" He stayed where he was, looking up at him.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" He agreed without a second thought.

Jorgen looked more serious then he had ever seen him before. It seemed like he was more glaring at him then usual. "Turner, by doing this I will be breaking the rules. I could get into big trouble for even considering it."

"I'll take full responsibility."

"Timmy, think about what you're saying." Wanda began counseling him. "No kid has ever gotten his fairies back, it's not worth it..."

"It's not worth it?" Timmy snapped back. "You've gotten me out of hundreds of tight spots! It wouldn't be the same without either of you! I'll do whatever Jorgen asks."

"Turner has spoken." Jorgen waved his wands and pointed them at Cosmo and Wanda. They disappeared in seconds.

"What did you do to them? Where are they?"

"Everything will be explained." He pointed his wand down at Timmy. He was silent again. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone. You've helped out fairy world several times, without question. Then again, you did cause some of the disasters... but, some of them weren't either. Turner, this is your last chance to back out. Do you still want to get your godparents back?"

"Yes." He said simply.

He waved his huge wand in the air, and they both disappeared.

"What just happened?" Vicky asked herself as Timmy vanished.

* * *

**Thingy:** Yes, it will be all FOP

**Silver son:** thanks! I actually am doing another version of this. Maybe not right now, but it may come in the future and be posted on our website. Whenever we get our web designer to do it.

**Incrediblecuznz:** Ys, my brother warned me about being careful with these things. Long story there, but he gave me a great idea for my fiction story. And sorry for it being hard to read, I'll try harder

**WormmonABC:** Yes, I had a feeling there were some typos I didn't catch. I'm not guaranteed to catch them all the time, but I try. Thanks though!

**PT-chan:** Yes, YAY Cosmo!! Although, I have no idea how much he'll actually be in it for a while. But one can only hope

**What the G Stands For:** Yes, I know I'm an evil person. I can do more of that bribing if you want If you update before I go to college, maybe I'll treat you to Chinese Garden.


End file.
